


Girls Girls Girls

by Vaderfanboi



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You work as a techie at your local concert hall/stadium for sound and light equipment which means you can go to concerts all the time. This concert happens to be of your favourite band, Motley Crue and you get to meet your favourite singer, Vince Neil





	Girls Girls Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to be very clear, this is Daniel Webber's Vince Neil. I don't love writing fics about real people so this is just the portrayal of Vince

You really loved your job. You worked in a concert hall, helping with the technology the bands needed for lighting and audio. It was a skill you learned from being a tech kid for your high school’s theatre program. Your job also meant that you could go to any concerts at that hall, and get paid to watch them. Tonight, your favourite band of all time was playing; Motley Crue. You loved their music, but especially Vince Neil’s voice. When they arrived at the venue, they were so crowded by fans and groupies that you didn’t get much of a chance to see them. You tried not to seem too disappointed because you would have plenty of time to see them on stage, but you really wanted to see them in person.

Checking the instruments on stage, you imagined what a crazy show this was going to be. There was pyrotechnics all over the stage and a huge cage holding the drum set. Your skills weren’t advanced enough to set it up but you knew it was supposed to spin around as Tommy Lee played. You picked up the bass which by the way, was Nikki fucking Sixx’s personal bass, and played a chord for the sound guy so he could make sure it was hooked up properly. When you got the signal, you moved to the mic to test it as well and realized that microphone had Vince Neil’s mouth on it at some point. You didn’t wanna feel creepy, but this was so cool. Before you even picked it up, someone grabbed your wrist.

“Hey, babe. Don’t mess with that, I got it right where I want it” Said a man’s voice behind you with a tone of seduction. You looked at the person behind you and nearly jumped out of your skin when you found Vince Neil himself holding your wrist. He was so close behind you that you could feel his breath on the back of your neck and smell the liquor on his lips.

Noticing that you were absolutely silent in the presence of a rock God, you spoke up, “Oh it’s okay, I’m here for the audio check” You explained, lowering your hand once Vince let go. “I’m (Y/N), and you’re my hero so it’s an honour to meet you, sir” You admitted, accidentally. It slipped out of your mouth before you even knew what you were saying. Vince scoffed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and your knees nearly gave out. You felt very fortunate that you weren’t holding the microphone because your shaking hands would be incredibly obvious.

“I’m your hero? That’s funny, are you a singer?” He asked you and you felt very small.

Shaking your head ‘no’ you stared at the singer’s lips which were forming a little smirk. “I mean I can sing but it’s nothing special. I’m better at writing lyrics than singing them” You could tell you were talking too much and felt embarrassed with how nervous you were. 

Vince looked you over, sizing you up. You might not have been a groupie, but you were giving off vibes like crazy. He was just going to have to work a bit harder to loosen you up. “I’d love to hear some of your songs. Do you wanna come to my dressing room and sing something for me?” He asked, analyzing your physical response. Vince was a pretty good judge of body language by now, and you were shy but he could tell you would accept his proposition.

“Are you being serious?” You asked, not totally convinced he wasn’t pulling your leg.

“What do you fuckin’ think?” He asked you with that smirk you couldn’t stop looking at. Placing his hand on the small of your back, Vince lead you backstage. Grabbing your back pack on your way off the stage, you let out a huge breath you were holding in. Was this happening for real? Vince’s dressing room had a plush, leather couch that you used to take naps when no bands were playing. He plopped himself on it, spreading his legs wide and patting to a space so small next to him, your bodies would have to touch. You sat down and Vince put his hand on the back of the couch where your shoulders were but he didn’t hold you. “So what kinda music do you write” He asked as an empty formality.

You wanted to smack yourself for telling him you wrote songs. “Oh I write folk songs. Not something you’d be interested in, I’m sure” You rooted through your backpack to pull out your journal full of folk songs you’d written. Vince was very attracted to you but was completely uninterested in your music and was wondering if getting in your pants was totally worth hearing your rookie music. You handed him the song you were most proud of to Vince and he skimmed it, bored at first but more invested as he considered the lyrics more thoughtfully.

“This is pretty decent. Definitely not my style, but I wouldn’t turn it off, either” Vince told you. The idea of him validating your song was overwhelming. You became flustered, your body moved without your brains permission and your hand was on Vince’s thigh. “Something on your mind, sugar?” He asked, flashing you that same smirk from before.

“What the fuck do you think?” You asked, moving your hand up the inside of his thigh. You didn’t know what came over you, you’d had sex before but you never wanted it this bad. Vince put your journal on the ground and pulled your leg over his lap so you straddled him. His other hand held the back of your neck, pulling you towards him for a kiss. It was a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that you moaned into. You bit his lower lip and Vince gave you a sharp smack to the ass.

Grinding into Vince’s lap, you felt the creases of the leather of his pants through your denim jeans. Vince stuck his tongue out and you wrapped your lips around it, sucking. Feeling his dick stiffen through his pants, you groaned loudly. “You gonna let everyone here know you’re being a slut for me?” Vince lifted you up and set you on the couch on your back. You moaned again when he started unbuttoning your pants. “It’s always the shy ones who wanna get fucked the most” He joked, seeing how wet you had gotten through your panties.

You leaned forward to unbutton his pants but Vince pushed you back on the couch. “Please fuck me” You begged, pathetically. You’d never had to beg for sex before, but you were about to fuck a God and he seemed like he wanted to be worshiped. “I need you in me, Mr. Neil” you squirmed under his intense gaze which only became wilder from your begging.

Vince leaned off you and gestured to his pants. You reached over and pushed them down, exposing Vince’s firm dick. You must’ve been the hundredth girl this week to see his dick and it was still the greatest thing you’d seen in your life. Like, holy shit, was this seriously happening? Vince scoffed at your reaction and pushed your panties to the side, lining up. “You ready for this, baby?” He asked, already sliding into you.

You didn’t verbally respond, in shock of the whole situation. Vince carded his fingers in your hand and pulled until your neck was exposed. He sucked and bit your throat as he thrusted in you, speeding up his pace. Once Vince got into a good rhythm, he reached down to rub your clit. The feeling was too good, you hadn’t even noticed you were screaming his name. Someone started banging on the door to the dressing room and you stopped screaming but Vince never faltered and you had to bite his shoulder to stay quiet.

“Vince, get the fuck out here we gotta play. You can fuck someone after the show” An angry voice yelled from outside the door.

“Yeah I’ll be there, Nikki” Vince yelled back, still pounding you into the couch. “Fuck, are you close?” He asked, speeding up. You nodded your head and Vince lifted your leg over his shoulder. The new angle granted Vince the ability to get deeper into you, fucking more passionately. Vince forced the orgasm from you so violently, you felt your cum covering both the couch and Vince’s groin. “Holy shit that’s hot” Vince commented, impressed with your ability to squirt. Your orgasm pushed Vince over the edge and he came deep in you. When he pulled out, you felt some cum spill out of you but you knew damn well there was plenty left in you and would probably be leaking out for a while. Moving to fix your underwear, Vince pushed your hands away and tugged the soiled panties off of you, stuffing them into his back pocket. “I’ll give them back to you after the show” He winked at you, suggesting he wasn’t quite done with you. You pulled on your pants as Vince left the room. What the fuck were you supposed to tell your boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and stuff for feedback


End file.
